Parasite Lover
by BoNeS-FaN91
Summary: B&B spend a night together, but Brennan thinks it's a mistake. During a much needed massage, he changes her mind, Booth tells her they can have a carefree relationship, but can it really be that simple?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me. There I said it. :(

A/N: Hey so, I have not written anything in a long time due to busy life, and I was thrilled when I downloaded Word onto my phone, I had an hour on the train so I wrote this first chapter. In this story, Hannah does not exist. So I hope you read it and enjoy it. Early apologizes for typos and/or grammar mistakes.

Her breathing came in harsh parted sighs and her chest felt empty, but she kept on pushing her legs to run further. She carried all of the unwanted tension on her shoulders and the increasing pain on her legs did not matter to her, she just kept running and as another deep breath left her parted lips. Her eyes aimlessly watched others beside her vanishing and her surrounding becoming nothing but colourful blurs. It felt good to her, to push her body to its limits, made her feel a little bit more human and less like a zombie. Of course Zombies aren't real, just fictional creature, but if they were to be real, she betted they'd feel like she'd been feeling and only when her lung couldn't inhale anymore uneasy breaths, did she stop. Her hands immediately reached for the dark blue water bottle attached to the side of her backpack and took a long sip of the desired liquid. After getting her breathing under control, she pushed her hands into her pockets and reached out for her phone. As the little screen lit up, she noticed four text messages from her partner. She pressed the delete button to all of them then made her way to her apartment building that was merely ten feet away. When she stepped foot inside of her home, she threw her backpack on the side counter and picked up the letters currently sitting on the floor. Her eyes squinted when she saw one from the Jefferesonian. Her foot kicked her front door shut as her hands rapidly opened the letter. As the words came into view, her breathing stopped.

She paced from room to room and cursed under her breath. She'd been invited to another fund raising event for the medico-legal lab alongside her Special Agent partner. How could she avoid him, if they were constantly being forced to be together? Making a mental note to tell Cam, she threw the letter in the trash and made her way towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. She twisted the tap on, and then went to collect her fresh clothes and as it was after 7pm, she decided to get her PJ's, meaning that she had no intensions of seeing anyone. When she returned to the bathroom, the steam immediately hugged her in its warmth. Her clothes came off in a hurry and she happily stepped inside of the tub, her body slightly jerked at the waters hot temperature, but she quickly adjusted to the changes and just allowed the running water to ease her muscles. Her thoughts immediately travelled back to the night things had changed. She still remembered the laughter and the intense feelings that she experienced that night, it petrified her. His taste still lingered on her tongue, and the tantalizing feeling of him in her arms was too powerful. She fell asleep after their night together in his arms; the whole world did not matter to them. Then when the light of the summer sun shone on her face, her perspective changed, and her fear over took every other emotion she felt and as she quickly slid out of his embrace, she rushed out of the room, not looking back once. Too afraid and ashamed of herself. Half an hour later when his eyes opened, he knew this exact thing would happen. He cursed himself then quickly left his bed and searched the apartment. Nothing was there that even suggested she'd been there.

Their night together happened two weeks ago. They hadn't spoken about it since. He had tried to, but she kept responding to him in a robotic tone. So he sadly dropped it, and returned to his professional self. Every night, he too thought about her, thought about how she tasted, her husky murmurs, the way her hair fell to the side. Whenever he thought of her, his manhood came alive. His heart broke every time he looked at her while they worked together. It was like he had gotten a taste of heaven then was quickly dropped to hell. He kept telling himself that he'd talk to her, make her see that he loved her, but each time he worked up the courage to do so, his heart felt like it was being angrily twisted. As he closed his eyes for the night, her name was the last thing he murmured.

Brennan awoke the following morning with a groan and as she turned the groan became louder. Her muscles were finally punishing her for the way she had treated them the day before. She squeezed her eyes shut and carefully got out of bed. She turned to her bathroom and turned the water as hot as she could and allowed it to fill the tub while she prepared some coffee. Even walking seemed like too much of a painful exercise. Two hours later, she slowly walked into the lab and silently made her way to her office, thinking that maybe a paperwork day seemed like the best option. She called her massager and made an appointment for lunch. The morning went well for her; she got most of the unwanted paperwork done. The only problem she had was that, Booth's dark brown eyes kept creeping into her mind. She had told Cam about her disinterest to the event the second she had settled now. However, the pathologist was not sympathetic and told her she needed to. The event was tonight.

Booth felt nervous, excited and a little annoyed all at once for the new case and opportunity to see Brennan. He has missed her. He also got the letter about the event and acted just like Brennan had. The thought just increased the pain he felt, he knew she'd look beautiful and it wounded him that he could not hold her in his arms. He wanted to call her and tell her about their new case, and to make arrangements for the event, but he knew she'd ignore his calls. So he picked his SUV keys and drove to the lab. Once he walked through the familiar building, he felt like he was at home.

"Booth, my man. Where have you been?" Hodgins asked with a large grin on his face and two mysterious black bags in his hands.

"Just working. Not really needed Bones's help much," he casually shrugged.

"Right. Well Doctor B has been stuck in her office for two weeks now. Won't talk to anyone and has a snake of a temper," the entomologist stated. Booth nodded then walked towards Bones. His heart stopped a beat when he saw her. She was massaging her neck and looked a little tense. She hadn't seen him yet, so he just stood there and allowed himself to watch her. He wanted to rush to her feet and beg for her love, but he knew better. After a few more minutes of staring at her, he began to feel like a creepy stalker and announced his presence.

Brennan's eyes left the computer screen and meet his. They said no words to one another. They just stared. Every cell in her body argued with her to do something, but the stubbornness she had, tamed her cells. Booth walked further inside and sat on the chair in front of hers.

"Ho…how've you been?" he asked. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Rather well…I got a lot of files sorted. I have been fine…you?" she asked and looked down momentarily then back up. If anyone that didn't know they knew each other saw them, they might have thought they had just met, as the small chitchat appeared to be forced.

"Not good. I have been miserable. Why did you leave?" he chose to be honest. It was painful, but he wanted to know.

"Booth, do we have a case? Why are you here?"

"yes, but I want to talk about us Bones."

She looked away this time and tried to get up but her muscled betrayed her and she groaned in pain, "Booth, there is no us. What we did was a mistake. It would be advisable if we don't speak of this matter again,"

"Then why did it not feel like a mistake to me?" he raised his voice. "I am in love with you Bones. I love you. I'm not asking you to love me back straight away, but give us a chance," the look on her face spoke out loud, "Look, I want us the way we use to be Bones. I…I can adjust to loving you on the side-lines, but I can't lose you. You are too important to me." He walked closer to her, his eyes begged hers to open up.

Her body stiffed, "Booth, I….I…"

"Hey Bren, can you…" Angela's mouth shut when she sensed the tension in the room and slowly backed away.

"Case. Booth. Where is the body? Take me there." She demanded and walked away.

The journey to the crime scene went in utter silence, Brennan kept her gaze on the road and so did Booth. Occasionally when she felt muscle pain, she'd close her eyes to hide her pain. Booth noticed this and commented, she briefly told him about her appointment with the masseur. Then as they arrived at the crime scene, they had discussed the case, and quietly walked towards the remains. Brennan had identified the remains to belong to a male, age between; 40 to 43 years. After an hour of examining the scene, she threw her gloves in the trash and told Booth to drop her off at the lab along with the remains. He nodded and followed her towards his car. While they drove back towards the, Booth turned his eyes to his partner, "can't you just call her and make another appointment?"

"No. It was the only one available. The next one is a seven fifteen this evening but I have to go to the fund raising event," she commented. Booth nodded.

They walked towards her office quietly talking about the case, Brennan's hand was once again massaging her lower back. She looked to be in pain with every step. Booth wanted to wrap his hands around her legs and lift her up, so that she wouldn't have to put up with the pain. As they stepped over the threshold of the office, Brennan skipped to the sofa and tried to cover her groan.

"Okay, that's enough. Bones, turn around and take your jacket off!" he demanded, "I cannot have half a partner. I need you." Brennan's eyes flicked to his, and widened. "I mean, you know…yeah never mind. Just do as I ask,"

"Booth. I really don't think it's a good idea to…" but before she could have finished her sentence, he had stepped behind the her, and slid, the garment down a little, until her shoulders came to view. Brennan hadn't known she was holding her breath, and when his hands touched her warm skin, she quivered and released her breath.

"You're very tense, Bones. Relax a little," he whispered onto her ears. Brennan's stomach flip-flopped in excitement and anxiety. This was so inappropriate she kept repeating. His hands gently travelled down her slender neck, and the feeling he gave her almost made her cry. It felt so natural for him to be taking her pain away. Booth couldn't erase the smile on his face, as his hands caressed her pale skin. He wanted to kiss every place his hands touched, wanted to see the smile she had that night, to hear her laughter once again, but instead he heard her soft controlled breathing.

"How's that feeling?" he whispered once more, this time his lips coming so close to her ear, that his breath literally tickled her skin.

She turned a little to the side to see him and was completely speechless. Booth smiled and continued to rub her skin, "could you lower your top down a little bit more?" Brennan unconsciously did as he asked and slowly unbuttoned the white blouse she wore, and his hands travelled further down her back and expertly made his way back up, making her body tremble at the sensation of his hands. She moaned very silently and flinched when he touched a particular area that was sore.

"Sorry Bones," he murmured then lowered his lips slowly to the area and so very gently kissed it.

Brennan's eyes opened, "Booth, what are you doing?" he managed to say.

"I kissed you to take the pain away,"

"Could you not?"

"No. I can't stand seeing you in pain," he honestly said. Then returned his hands to her neck. Brennan wanted to scream and run away, so why didn't she? Why was she so weak? It infuriated her. Then his lips hovered over her neck, his breathing slowly touching her skin. Her neck tilted to the side, and she tried to whisper for him to stop, but found herself sighing when his lips finally touched her hot pulsing skin. His kisses became more and more frequent to her neck, she was ready to scream, ready to run. She wanted to push him. Wanted to do many things to hurt him, but the wanting and the needing were very different. She needed him. She needed his arms around her, his lips on hers, him inside of her. Moving to ecstasy.

"Booth," she moaned when she felt his tongue tasting her skin. Her blouse popped open and the creamy skin of hers appeared. This time he groaned, and pushed her to the side so that her body laid on the cushions of the sofa before he climbed over the couch and moaned at the sight in front of him. He knew this was a bad decision, he knew that she'd just act like she did before and not see him for another couple of weeks, but he was a weak man. He needed her again and again, but he was a respectable man. He respected and loved the woman in front of him. So sighing in defeat, he sat beside her laying body and sadly smiled at her.

"Booth," she whispered, her eyes looking straight into his, "Booth, I can't, we can't do this again. I can't not see you again. These past weeks have been hell. I can't go through it again. I can't." she said and buttoned her bloused up.

"Bones. I _wanted_ to see you. I tried to; you were the one who ran. I wanted us. I _want_ us. But you went away and you didn't tell me why. Do you think it wasn't hell for me too?"

"Booth. You are my best friend and the most important person in my life. I just didn't want to lose you as that. I knew from past experiences that the people I have had intercourse with don't last. They all just go away. Michael, Sully…. I just don't want you on that list," she stated. "that's why I had to leave. You made me feel amazing. It was the best I had ever had. That's why I had to leave in the morning; I knew I'd want more and more. It would have been selfish for me to do that to you. To want more and more from you, but losing you as a friend,"

"Bones. I love you as my best friend, partner and much more. I would not go away like all the others did. You know I'd fight for you. I can't predict we won't have fights, but the making love after the fight would be amazing!" he smiled at the thought, "I wouldn't hurt you intentionally and I'd always be here for you, you know that. So, the question is," he went closer to her, "do you want us?".

"Booth,"

"Bones, if you want us, we can start it slowly. No rush. Just know that I am in this… are you?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip and looked away. The once again got the feeling that she wanted to run away. The space between them made it hard for her to breath. She didn't want to lose him. She did love him. She just thought that she was not worth it. Brennan leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on his and kissed him. The kiss was real, but the guilty feeling she felt, still lingered within her. Could they really take things slowly, could Booth, really just be carefree about their relationship without destroying their professional one?

_To be continued…._

Guess, you guys will get to find that out in the next upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading this, and please do let me know what you thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As I am stuck at home, I thought I'd update with another chapter. This one is M rated. So do pay attention to the rating please. As usual I do not own Bones.

I am off on holiday today, I shall be back to continue this story in a week. Hope ya guys enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2

Her fingers scanned the material beneath them as her eyes rapidly flicked through various dresses; she had no idea what she was going to wear for this event. Ever since she had spoken to Booth, the anxiety of going to such event lightened. She was still nervous though, she knew a man like Booth, could not really take relationships in a relaxed manner. Every ounce in his body wanted commitment, so as she bit her lip, she ran over the conversation they had had. He had stated that they could take things easy; that they could just casually date. Was she being selfish when she accepted his offer? She could have said no, and he'd get upset, but then he would move on, find a woman who wanted the same things as him. Her thoughts jerked when her phone began to ring. She reached for it and smiled to herself, "Hey," she answered and turned back to her dresses.

"Hey Bones, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"Bones, I thought I told you I'd meet you there. It would be easier if we didn't go and leave together,"

Booth tried to hide his disappointment, "Oh…okay. Just thought you might have changed your mind,"

The guilt crawled its way back to her mind, "Booth…" she whispered, "I thought we had…"

"Nah, it's alright Temperance, I was just thinking of the money spent. That's all, I will catch a cab and meet you there"

Brennan agreed and ended their conversation. She cursed out loud and threw her hands to her head. She couldn't do this. They couldn't be casual, she didn't want a relationship, they had only proved to be a temporary thing. She had the majority of the human race to support this. She had thought that if she accepted his causal request that maybe, she wouldn't fall in love with him. She already loved him, but this way, she wouldn't get too hurt. As her eyes turned to the time, she sighed and picked up a casual little black dress. She quickly got into it, and rushed to the bathroom to style her hair. After three terrible ideas, she settled for a simple loose curled style. The curls made her look fresh and with very little shimmer to her cheekbones and a smokey look to her eyes. She smiled at her reflection and nodded in agreement. She sprayed a little of her favourite perfume on then reached for her the black fuck me stilettos to complete her look.

She then dialled the cab company and waited for the car to arrive. When she arrived at the Jefferesonian event party, she saw many other couples walking towards the event with elegant dresses on. She thought that perhaps she should have chosen a more appropriate dress, but when she saw Booth's jaw hitting the floor, she smiled and walked towards him and just like that, all of the uneasy thoughts she had vanished.

"You look gorgeous Temperance," he whispered then kissed her full lips, he didn't care who saw them, or where they were, the taste of his partner on his tongue, felt like a life support. He loved this woman so much. After they broke their kiss, Brennan stepped back and smiled before she commented on his appearance.

They chatted about pointless things until the event started. There were waiters walking around with trays of different varieties of snacks, and others with expensive wine. There was a live band playing and a few booths with amusing entertainment for the possibility of the funders to fund on something that would benefit not only themselves, but the Medico-Legal Lab. Some of the guests stopped by talked to the partners; they wanted to know what they were funding for. Some wanted to get her autograph and others simply wanted to get to know the partners. After two more hours of the same thing happening, Booth turned to Brennan and nervously asked her to dance with him. She wanted to refuse it; it felt too intimate to do this. How did they classify their relation? Just as partners and friends or lovers? She noticed that she hadn't given him an answer and so she slightly nodded and stood up. Booth grinned and took her to the middle of the dance floor.

The song, started to play, Booth reached for her hips and pulled her in, and she found it unexpected and a sight turn on. His hands firmly stayed on her hips and hers wrapped around his neck, and they danced. Their bodies were to close that they could have felt each other's heartbeat. "This is nice," he smiled. She agreed and continued to dance. As the song went on, his hands started to caress her back. He didn't want the song to end just yet; he wanted to stay there and to allow his hands to travel through the curves of her body. "Bones, you're so beautiful," he whispered onto her ear, and then kissed her neck, without noticing what he had just done. His lips continued to spring kisses to her neck until it eventually reached her mouth. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his marvellous lips on hers. She was so turned on by his light touches through the dance that her gaze had blurred slightly and her stomach flipped in excitement. The excitement was shown through her kiss, as her tongue played a frenzied battle with his. Their kiss broke when they heard a loud cough meant to stop them.

"Doctor Brennan, you are needed at table five," the waiter said. She breathlessly nodded and followed the man, leaving a very aroused Booth behind. When she arrived at the table she politely smiled at the elderly couple waiting for her.

"Doctor Brennan pleasure to meet you finally, we heard amazing things about you, and we are pleased to offer you a cheque of one million dollars to your speciality at the Jeffersonian." Brennan's eyes widened in shock. That was a lot of money.

"Thank you very much for your generosity!" she exclaimed. She sat down beside the couple and chatted with them. They wanted to hear about her life as an anthropologist. While she was doing so, Booth got bored and texted her, "Bones, you're not nice. You get a man all hot and bothered then you leave him standing alone for an hour. Lol. Hurry up, I want to play bones."

Brennan's eyes dilated in arousal, she wanted him to fuck her, go into oblivion then do it all over again. After five more minutes of planning what to say, and further five more to get the right opportunity to say it at, she interrupted the man, and apologized before she told them, that she and her partner had a case. The couple looked interested and waved her goodbye.

Within two minutes of their goodbyes to the people, Booth and Brennan rushed to her office as their homes were too far away for their desires that could no longer wait. He pushed her towards the glass door and attacked her neck with his mouth, whispering how beautiful she was. Brennan bit back a moan and just let herself enjoy the fantastic feeling that his lips gave her. Taking in her beauty, Booth closed his eyes and kissed her, hard. Within moments, he was as aroused as he had been in the event before they had been interrupted.

Brennan's tongue once again ran over his lip then darted inside of his mouth, tasting him. She felt him begin to push her dress and his hands caressed the exposed skin. Her legs took that opportunity and looped around his torso, and started taking his suits jacket off then she started to run her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles twitch underneath her fingertips. Anxious to see the muscles that she was feeling, she rapidly unbuttoned his shirt open. Booth needed to see more of her, and as he thought about it, he unzipped her dressed and took it off of her, which briefly parted their lips, he then unsnapped her bra hurriedly as he kissed her and once successful, flung it on the floor. He broke their kiss again for a second to admire the beauty that lay before him, turning him on even more to the point where he was almost painfully aroused. But Booth didn't just want to satisfy himself. He wanted her to feel as hot as she made him feel. He walked them to the couch and gently dropped her before his lips started kissing down her neck, and reaching her breasts, started sucking and licking, while Brennan could no longer hide her moans. She hoped in the morning, things with them would still be normal and not like the last time, her thoughts turned into mush as Booth's mouth, played with her breasts, she felt him slide his hand up her leg to stroke her, he groaned when he discovered how wet she was and continued to stroke the warm heat, driving her crazy. He knew that she was almost to the breaking point, so he stroked harder. His deep stroking drove her into frenzy and before he knew it, she was quickly unzipping his jeans, awkwardly trying to get them off, and she did a fine job getting them past his knees, but he had to remove his hand from her to remove the pants completely, they both laughed then returned to their kissing.

When Booth's fingers touched the right spot and Brennan moaned loudly, "Now!" She gasped. "I need you inside of me now,"

Booth removed his fingers from her, and pulled his boxers off freeing his manhood, she grinned and grabbed it, and stoked him. She loved how big he was, how he had made her feel last time, then he swore when he remembered, "Bones, I don't have a condom"

Brennan shook her head, kissing him hard, and arching her back, "don't worry about it Booth, I'm on the pill," she murmured then once again demanded for him to fuck her. Booth didn't need to be told more time, he grabbed her hips and positioned himself over her. "No turning back." He warned her, trying to hold himself back, an impossible feat, he knew. Brennan didn't understand what he meant at first, but then the reality came crashing down. He was not taking it carefree like he had said he would. This wasn't slow either, she thought. She wanted him inside of her so very desperately, but the implication of his words confused her. She found herself once again feeling nervous, but she needed him in her so much. So, so much.

"Seeley, please." She gasped, and with that Booth lowered himself to her and in one movement, plunged into her. Brennan screamed his name as he did this, finally getting what both of them wanted. He thrust back and forth, prolonging her pleasure, cherishing the feeling of her tight warmth around him. Booth watched her as she orgasmed around him, her face more beautiful that he had ever seen it, finally screaming his name one more time before she finished. It was then, and only then, when Brennan had finished that Booth allowed himself to come within her. Brennan felt the warmth of his orgasm as she heard his growl and saw his face and body relax with pleasure. Once he finished, he pulled out of her and placed his head on her stomach, panting and kissed her. She took a moment to control her breathing then she looked at the clock and told him to get up, as he did, she reached for her clothes and quickly got herself dressed.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked her and picked his clothes from the floor.

"It's getting late, I'm going home," she told him and kissed his confused lips. "This was extremely satisfying Booth, you are a very talented lover." She told him then walked out of her office.

Booth rapidly pushed his legs through his pants, nearly falling as he did so, and called after her, "Bones, what…When I am seeing you again?" he asked her, sounding as if he was a man on drugs and needed to have them rapidly after or he'd die.

She looked back at him, her posture revealed no emotion, but her eyes betrayed her. She felt guilty, she knew how he felt about her, and at the moment, she acted like a true bitch. "Tomorrow," she whispered before her voice cracked, "thanks Booth," she managed to say then turned her back and walked out. Tears were leaving her eye lids and running down her cheeks, if there had been an award for best human 'parasite', it would have been awarded to her, she felt like she was sucking all of his energy onto herself then leaving when she got what she wanted. Could she organise a date with him, without it meaning that they were a serious couple? She thought about it on the drive back home, thought about it as she got ready to bed. Then as she closed her eyes, she silently wished Booth a goodnight, hoping that on the other side of the city, he was going to bed happily. She wanted him to be happy.

_TBC_


End file.
